Generic plug-type connectors have been used by applicant in obvious prior public use for some time in the area of photovoltaic connection technology. These are single-pole plug-type connectors with which cables are connected that conduct electricity from solar panels. For safety reasons, the plug and socket of the plug-type connector have snap formations that are designed on the plug as two snap-in tongues and on the socket as snap seats that cooperate with the snap-in tongues.
In order to ensure during installation that in the plug-in process, the plug can be inserted into the socket only with the snap-in tongues fitting with the snap seats, the plug and socket are provided with positioning means.
In a specific embodiment, the socket has an essentially cylindrical contact-holder seat that has two inwardly projecting insets located diametrally opposite each other offset by approximately 180° relative to the plug-in direction that decrease the inner cross-sectional area of the contact-holder seat by forming secantal faces.
An essentially cylindrical contact-holder seat that is oriented in the plug-in direction has cut-outs that are complementary to the insets of the socket, so that the plug can only be introduced into the socket when the secantal faces on the plug and on the socket are aligned with each other. This orientation that ensures the snap-in process in the plug-type connector of plug and socket is particularly advantageous in the assembly in positions that are difficult to access. Thus, the plug-in process can take place blind, a safe orientation of the snap formations toward each other being ensured without exception.
The described plug-type connector has been tested many times, however, with respect to its handling, it is seen as being in need of improvement.